In The Club
by sinosijak7
Summary: apa yang akan terjadi pada Jinhwan saat bertemu Hanbin disebuah club malam? iKON BinHwan in da house


Tittle : In The Club

Genre : Romance/NC

Main Cast : Kim Jinhwan &amp; Kim Hanbin

Other Cast : YG Family dan yang bertebaran disini

Disclaimer : pemeran dan para pembantunya milik para agency keluarga dan tuhan dedek cuman minjem doang

Warning : typo everywhere like ombak, ff abal abal, BL

.

.

Balik lagi sama dedek :c

Kali ini binhwan nc gegara BinHwan shipper ngamuk di ff sebelah :v

Tapi mangap kalo ncnya gak hot :3

Dedek masih polos qaqa :v

Banyakan bacot

Happen reading

.

.

Get Ready, Showtime

.

.

Club malam memang tempat yang cocok untuk menghilangkan penat sama seperti seorang namja bernama Kim Hanbin yang berada di sebuah club malam di kota Seoul. Duduk di bar club malam itu dengan ditemani sebotol soju di depannya.

Wajahnya yang memerah sudah menunjukkan ia sudah sangat mabuk.

Hanbin menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja bar dan menoleh pada lantai dansa, tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil sedang duduk di pojok rungan yang sedkit temaram, segera ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri lelaki mungil itu.

Berjalan dengan sempoyongan melewati orang-orang yang sedang menari di dance floor dan terkadang menabrak mereka yang sedang asik menari.

Tak berapa lama ia sampai pada lelaki mungil itu lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya.

"yak mwohanya?" bentak lelaki mungil itu sambil mendorong kepala Hanbin

Hanbin diam tak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki mungil itu.

"siapa namamu" tanya Hanbin

Lelaki mungil itu diam dan menatap Hanbin dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus takut pada Hanbin.

Hanbin yang melihat tatapan lelaki mungil itu segera memeluknya dengan lembut untuk menenangkan pria mungil itu dari ketakutannya.

"maaf kalau tadi tiba-tiba aku tidur di pundakmu" kata Hanbin pelan

Ketakutan lelaki mungil itu mulai reda, perlahan ia mulai nyaman di pelukan Hanbin.

"siapa namamu" bisik Hanbin tepat di belakang telinga lelaki mungil itu

"Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan" jawab lelaki mungil yang bernama Kim Jinhwan

Hanbin menampakkan smirknya lalu mengelus seduktif paha dalam Jinhwan. Jinhwan mati-matian menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar dan membuat nafsu orang yang baru dikenalnya ini semakin tinggi.

"jadilah miliku malam ini dan selamanya Kim Jinhwan" kata Hanbin menatap manik mata Jinhwan

Jinhwan diam tak menjawab pernyataan Hanbin ia memilih melamun dan tidak memperdulikan Hanbin.

Tangan Hanbin yang semula mengelus paha, beralih menangkup wajah Jinhwan lalu melumat bibir mungil milik Jinhwan. Kali ini Jinhwan membalas perlakuan Hanbin, dikalungkannya tangan Jinhwan di leher Hanbin. Hanbin menggendong Jinhwan ala bridal ke sebuah kamar yang disediakan club itu tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hanbin segera menidurkan Jinhwan di ranjang dan menindihnya, mulai menciumi wajah milik Jnhwan dan memberi rangsangan dengan mengelus paha dalamnya.

"eunghh" satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Jinhwan yang membuat Hanbin semakin bergairah pada makhluk mungil di hadapannya ini.

Jinhwan hanya dapat menikmati perlakuan yang diberikan Hanbin. Seperti ectasy bagi Jinhwan, sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan Hanbin padanya membuatnya kecanduan. Tanpa sengaja lutut Jinhwan menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di selangkangan Hanbin dan itu membuat Hanbin blingsatan karena ulah Jinhwan.

"shh.." desah tertahan Hanbin

Jinhwan yang mendengarkan desahan tertahan milik Hanbin segera mengulangi perbuatannya menyetuh tonjolan yang berada di selangkangan Hanbin menggunakan lututnya.

Hanbin semakin blingsatan karena Jinhwan, dilepaskannya celana miliknya dan milik Jinhwan besera boxernya, dikocoknya perlahan 'jinhwan kecil' yang sedikit basah karena cairan precum di ujungnya.

"ahhhh" desah Jinhwan saat kejantannya dikocok oleh Hanbin

Tangan Hanbin yang menganggur memainkan hole milik Jinhwan yang terlihat sempit/?

Tanpa banyak babibu, Hanbin segera mengocok perlahan kejantanan miliknya dan dimasukkannye ke hole Jinhwan

"akh" rintih Jinhwan

"sabar sayang, ini akan nikmat nantinya" kata Hanbin berusaha menenangkan Jinhwan.

Hanbin melumat bibir Jinhwan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dan memainkan nipple yang sudah kemerahan milik Jinhwan.

Dan "blesshh" masuklah keseluruhan kejantanan milik Hanbin di hole sempit milik Jinhwan.

"pertama bagimu sayang?" tanya Hanbin yang hanya diberi anggukan oleh Jinhwan sebagai jawaban

Hanbin tersenyum senang mendengar pengakuan Jinhwan. Digerakkannya perlahan 'little Hanbin' di hole Jinhwan yang menimbulkan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga.

Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi desahan desahan sensual dari 2 insan yang sedang bercumbu itu.

"Hannh binnhh aakkhu ingghinh..." belum sempat Jinhwan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hanbin dengan ganasnya/? Membobol hole Jinhwan

"datangglahh padaahku sayangghh" kata Hanbin

Tak lama kemudian cairan putih nan kental milik Jinhwan keluar dari sarangnya/? Disusul dengan Hanbin yang mengeluarkannya di hole Jinhwan dan menembakkannya dalam-dalam di hole Jinhwan

"ahhhh" desah mereka berdua

Mereka berdua terdiam dengan nafas tak beraturan setelah mencapai klimaksnya

Hanbin memeluk erat Jinhwan yang sedang memejamkan matanya lalu mencium lembut kening Jinhwan.

"kau milikku selamanya Kim Jinhwan" kata Hanbin memecahkan keheningan

"yakk kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya saja" bentak Jinhwan

"lebih baik simpan saja suaramu Kim Jinhwan, lebih bagus jika suaramu dipakai untuk mendesah nanti" kata Hanbin sambil menampakkan smirk andalannya.

"yakkkkk" kesal Jinhwan

"kau mau diam apa mendesah sekali lagi Kim Jinhwan"

"KIM HANBIN!"

.

.

END

.

.

Wkwkwk gak hot pasti

Jan salahin gua kalo gak hot

Kan udah di warning :3

Jan lupa REVIEW nya mamake –

Butuh review doang gua gak butuh apa apa lagi cuman review doang

1 review sangat berharga

Thanks

Sampai ketemu di ff lainnya

ppyong


End file.
